starvstheforcesofevilfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Andros Comosis
Prince Andros Comosis is the crown prince to the kingdom of Galaxia (located in another dimension) and the wielder of the Galaxian blade, his family's most treasured and important heirloom. In addition, he is the cousin of Star Butterfly. Appearance Andros is a 15-year-old boy who is a few inches taller than Marco, something he points out to Marco's annoyance. He has black hair, pale skin and blue eyes in his normal form, as belies his Mewman heritage. When sufficiently angered, Andros transform into a more Galaxian form, turning his skin gray, his hair white and his eyes black. It also increases his strength and makes him faster, but will burn out his energy after coming down from his anger. Personality Like his cousin, Andros is energetic and friendly with a boundless sense of enthusiasm and a love of adventure. His tendency to prioritize the latter over caution and his royal responsibilities tend to get him in trouble more often than not. He also shows a confidence that borders on arrogance much of the time, which also gets him into trouble. These things coupled with his lack of impulse control frequently cause conflicts between himself and his parents. This is the primary reason he was sent to Mewnei in season three. Ironically, spending time with Star, his partner in troublemaking in their youth, helps him begin to realize that he is going to be king one day and has to learn what is truly important. Despite being his overall friendly nature, Andros is acutely aware that the Galaxian people doubt his abilities as their future leader. These doubts are based around their prejudice against Xenos marrying outside of their dimension. They view his mostly Mewman features as a sign that the dynasty is in danger. In contrast, his brother, Baldor, Cator and Dagos resemble traditional Galaxians. Relationships Star Butterfly Marco Diaz Pony Head Based on an incident that occurred a few years prior, Andros does not get along with Pony Head. King Comosis and Queen Cosmosis King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly Andros greatly admires his Aunt Moon, calling her the "second coolest warrior" besides his father. Because of this, his father came to believe that Moon might be the person who could curtail Andros' poor impulse control, despite knowing of her troubles with Star. This actually proves to work to his advantage as Andros tends to snap to attention when Moon is around. Andros loves to roughhouse with his Uncle River and stated that the older man gave him his first mace when he turned two (a normal gift in the Johansen family). Despite this, he does feel that River can be a little too clueless to situations around him. Comosis family Andros' relationships with his brothers, Baldor, Cator and Dagos, are complicated ones. They all frequently argue and Andros is always suspicious that they want to take the Galaxian blade from him and depose him as heir, he always recognizes that they all possess traits (Baldor is clever, Cator is gentle and Dagos is a no-nonsense) that he lacks and he respects each of them for that. He later becomes aware that his brothers have been working together to protect him from the fanatical Galaxians who find him to be an insult to all Cosmosis kings and queens that have wielded the Blade. Tom Lucitor Janna Ordonia Killiton Sir Killiton is Galaxia's foremost warrior and knight. As a result, he is Andros' hero and ranks "third" on his favorite fighters list (the first and second being his father and Moon respectively). He trained Andros to wield the Galaxian blade and has declared him the best natural swordsman he has ever seen (he leaves out the fact that King Baylor the Dark-Bringer, Andros' ninth great-grandfather was the best to everyone but Xenos and Strata) after evaluating his former student. Eclipsa Butterfly Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship: Andros was trained by his father, Xenos, and Galaxia's most legendary knight, Sir Killaton, to wield the Galaxian blade from the time he could walk. Killiton later proclaimed that, while Anrdros lacks a great mind for strategy off the battlefield, he is the best natural swordsman (and hand-to-hand combatant) he has seen since King Baylor the Dark-Bringer. * Hand-to-hand combat: Through his training with Sir Killiton Andros has a great grasp of unarmed combat. * Agility/dexterity: Andros is capable of tremendous physical prowess and agility such as midair flips, sprints and perfect balance. * Galaxian form: When he is sufficiently enraged, Andros is capable of transforming into a creature closely resembling his father that increases all of his skills and makes briefly unstoppable in a fight. This, however, comes with the unfortunate drawback of leaving him severely weakened after using it. * Innate Magic: Due to his Butterfly heritage, Andros is capable of utilizing the royal magic wand and can use his inner magic to power the Galaxian blade. Despite this, Andros is not a huge fan of using his magic and prefers to handle things without it. Trivia * Andros is the second Mewman hybrid introduced in the series, the first being Miss Heinous/Meteora Butterfly Category:Characters Category:Male characters